


Lollipop

by AFeathersTouch



Series: Extended Kink Fest [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Glory Hole, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a sex worker, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFeathersTouch/pseuds/AFeathersTouch
Summary: EKF day 1 - Glory Hole / DeepthroatingLoki hears about a glory hole that he can make a healthy sum of money at, and decides to give it a shot. The big blonde man that ends up being his first customer is in for a treat.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Extended Kink Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705108
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first fic in the new series I'm working on. I'm calling it my _Extended Kink Fest_. To put it simply, it's Kinktober but stretched out to allow me more wiggle room. I went through and picked prompts I would actually write for and then decided that I wouldn't give myself a day-by-day kind of deadline. It's basically just a guideline to what order I want to complete the prompts. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this little fic in the comments, and thank you for reading!

The cushion underneath his knees was soft enough, though he was squirming. It was velvet, trimmed with a pretty lace, and plush - soft against his skin. The bare surface of his shins made a little rustly noise as he rubbed them back and forth over the fabric, trying to calm his racing heart. It was exciting - the prospect of this dangerous act, the thought of being caught. Tempting thoughts were already trying to zip through his mind, but the ravenette pushed them aside like the gentle curls he brushed over the plane of his bare shoulder. Goosebumps rose in little lines all over his exposed flesh, sitting there as naked as the day he was born on that velvet cushion. 

In all honesty, this was his first time at the glory hole. He’d been told of its location and how to get on the other side of the wall by a friend of his, Fandral to be exact - and the healthy sum of money he earned working there was enough to make any sex worker drool. The managers of the adult bookstore paid a cover of $100, and then half of the funds they gathered at the front when someone wanted to ‘use’ the back room. It was $20 for every thirty minutes, so Loki could make around $200 on a slow night and $500 or more on a good one. It definitely wasn’t the amounts that he could be getting as a higher class escort, but hey - money was money, and he’d been struggling as it was. He had to take what he could get. 

Night had fallen not twenty minutes prior. Loki arrived, stripped, and had been waiting for someone - anyone - to show since. Some might call it ‘playing the part’ too well, but sex was something that he enjoyed, just like any other. Getting paid for it was a perk, a viable way of making money that he could perform well. It hadn’t been his first choice, but with the life decisions he’d made… it was the best one he had, the most lucrative. His skills didn’t go to waste in this profession, either. 

A tinkling bell drew the ravenette’s attention. The bell was the signal the managers used to let the workers in the back know to expect business. Someone was coming to the back. Another shiver ran the length of his spine. Unable to help himself, Loki put a baby blue eye to the round hole in the wall, looking through it to try and catch a peek at what the other man looked like. He managed to see blonde hair in the dim lighting on the other side, a muscular build - oh, goodie. The scent of light, well-placed cologne came through as well as he approached - it was one he smelled often on the rich men he slept with. An Armani fragrance. Loki drew back, his hands reaching to fiddle with the handle attached to the wall. It was supposed to be used to steady oneself while kneeling, but all he’d done so far was worry at it during his wait. 

As if on cue, a cock came through the glory hole. A thrill of surprise ran through the ravenette’s mind as he reached up on instinct, his hand wrapping around the shaft and stroking it slowly - the man was already hard. He was big, at least eight inches, and the girth didn’t allow his fingers to touch. The smooth head and lack of foreskin made it even prettier; not that there was anything wrong with foreskin. He had no preference for how someone else’s cock looked as long as it was going somewhere and he got paid afterward. 

Blondie was here for a blowjob, but he would be walking out with an experience. 

Loki leaned forward, kissing the head of the already-slick cock chastely - he was a whore, but he knew better than to fuck before the first kiss. The tip of his tongue flicked out, circling the glans at the top slowly, working his way out in a spiral. He dipped the tip into the sensitive seam between glans and shaft, using only a little bit of pressure. Loki wanted to tease, to make the man think he was being coy. A moan came from the other side of the wall. Loki knew from the noise that he was doing something right - that only served to spur him onward. 

The whore spit on the thick length, then slid his hand up and down a few times to spread the slick around. His tongue toyed with the slit and the glans. After a few moments of this, he took the tip in his mouth. The weight of the flesh on his tongue, the heat emanating from the skin, the way that he felt the man’s length twitch as he bobbed his head slowly - all of it was pleasant, sweet, a taste he enjoyed. Loki liked giving head twice as much as he liked getting it; the act of giving or being in control while still being the one to perform the sexual act was just the right mix of domination and submission at the same time. His tongue laved at the vein on the bottom as he slid more inside, hollowing out his cheeks and covering his teeth with his lips to avoid any unwanted scraping. 

He pulled off with an obscene pop. Loki gently slapped the man’s cock against his cheek, the saliva making his cheek damp. He repeated this on his tongue, then made to put the tip back in - but he had other ideas. Instead of stopping at a reasonable spot, he kept going until Blondie’s entire cock was shoved down his throat. 

He was big, that was for sure. It was almost a struggle to take all of him down. The muscles in Loki’s throat worked as he held his position, the lack of a gag reflex a blessing at that moment. Sometimes, when he joked with Fandral, he mentioned that God knew he’d be a whore and therefore decided to skip the gene for a bad gag reflex as if the man upstairs was looking out for Loki. In reality, he didn’t much care about the whole religion thing. He was more concerned with swallowing around that thick cock, massaging him with his throat and trying to breathe around it. The feeling of the man’s length jumping in his throat was blissful. He really did taste good - just the slightest hint of musk mixed in with the scent of body wash and clean skin. 

After about thirty seconds of holding himself at the base, Loki slid off. A thick string of saliva still connected his mouth to the tip, he noticed, and a brief thought that the image would be arousing to the man on the other side of the wall flickered through his mind. It didn’t matter because Blondie couldn’t see it, but the thought was nice in a roundabout way. He didn’t waste time on thinking about the strings of spit coating his chin, instead devoting his energy to eagerly slurping him down again.

The ravenette’s hair bounced lightly on his shoulders, hands gripping the bar set onto the wall as he started sucking in earnest. He took all of Blondie into his throat before pulling almost all the way off, working up a rhythm in this way; had the man’s balls come through the hole as well, he might have fondled them and played with the sensitive skin, but the hole wasn’t that big. 

The ache starting to build in his jaw was enough to make him pause, his own cock hard between his legs and throbbing for attention. It received none. The whore rested the angry red cockhead against his face and used the underside of his tongue on it, wiping it this way and that like a windshield wiper - it worked before on a few different clients. He was rewarded with a drop of precum dribbling from the tip onto his nose. Loki couldn’t hold in the smile. He pulled back yet again, then used the tip of the cockhead to trace the outline of his lips. 

The salty taste of the precum - with just a hint of sweet - burst on his tongue as he took Blondie down again. He could tell that the man was getting close by the heavy breathing he could hear on the other side of the wall. The beads of precum were coming faster. 

Normally, he wouldn’t take a client’s load in his mouth or any other orifice, but he’d had fun this time. His client was well-kept, smelled and tasted good… and there was a niggling thought that his cum would taste twice as sweet as the other fluids he’d consumed so far.  _ Oh well. One won’t hurt.  _

Loki picked up his pace, working him to the edge with his hand wrapped around the base of his cock and his mouth firmly wrapped around his head. When he felt - and heard - the man start to moan in a deep voice, he knew it was time. His hand moved away and Loki slid all the way to the base, nose buried in the little bit of soft blonde pubic hair that came through the opening. 

“Fuck!” He heard it from the other side at the same time as he felt the hot spurts of cum start to slide down his throat. The ravenette eagerly swallowed them down, his eyes closing and a soft hum sounding in his throat. Blondie sure did have a big load to spill, and when Loki pulled off of his cock with another lewd pop, he was sure he heard an exhausted laugh from the other side. 

“You sure are worth the price.” His voice was deep like thunder, and it reminded Loki of the smell of rain. “You going to be here again soon?” 

“I might be.” His reply was coy, cool. As if he hadn’t just finished sucking him off. “You’ll have to come back and find out.” 

“I might be obligated.” The sound of a zipper, and then a fifty was being pushed through the hole. “An extra tip for swallowing.” 

Loki blinked at the money, then placed it to the side. If he tipped that nicely every time, he could make a killing - and he might not have to come back to the gloryhole in the first place. With a quick little motion, he picked up a little card sitting to the other side of him and flicked it through. 

“Call me.” 

“You know it.” 


End file.
